Wedding Night
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: It's Jane and Maura's wedding night, after the wedding. If you want more, just ask. If you want more, it'll probably change to M... I really suck at summaries. Rizzles, of course.


_AN- Alrighty. Never ever ever let me have spare time, ever again guys. Coming up with this stuff can not be healthy for my brain, you know? _

_Disclaimer-I own nothing._

* * *

It had been a long night, and finally, me and my wife collapsed into bed together.

"Jane, it's 4:00 in the morning." She said, just stating the obvious.

"I know, babe. Let's just sleep."

We both knew what was supposed to happen on the wedding night, but isn't that what the next morning is for?

I closed my eyes, but I couldn't find sleep. My mind wandered back to earlier in the day.

_I stood at the altar, waiting, nervously, excitedly. It seemed like I had been standing up there forever. Suddenly, the music started. Frost, my best man, took his place next to me. Korsak was absent. I saw the glimmer of a shimmering golden dress, and the bridesmaids all stepped out. I hadn't been told who they were, and quite frankly, I didn't notice then. _

_My palms were sweating. What if she didn't come out? What if she ran at the last second? What if she realized she was makign a huge mistake and left me at the altar?_

_I shifted my weight. A family friend's daughter, Annabelle, stepped out in her dress, which was white with a gold sash. She was young, only nine, but she seemed to flow along, her gold slippers twinkling in the lights, as she tossed flower petals along either side of the aisle. She got about halfway up the aisle, and the music fluttered. That was Maura's cue. I held my breath._

_And held it._

_And held it._

_The music continued to flutter, waiting for Maura to step out. The crowd shifted, noticing that something was wrong. Then a woman who was not Maura stepped out through the double doors on the arm of Vinve Korsak. She could not be Maura. It was not possible for Maura to become more beautiful than she already was._

_And yet she did. _

_The front of her golden, perfectly curled hair was pinned back, the rest of it in ringlets just past her shoulders. She had on clear lip gloss that was sprinkled with sparkles. Her perfectly white mermaid dress had gold accents on it. Ruffles fluttered to the floor where the dress released her hips. She stepped delicately, lightly, perfectly forward. She looked as if she didn't even touch the ground. A small smile graced her lips when she caught me eye. She looked so perfect. I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't care less. I watched her walk towards me in time with the music. When she reached me, I took her hand and helped her up the step, and Korsak stood a few feet behind her._

_"Do you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, take Maura Dorthea Isles as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and through heath, and promise to always try your hardest to come home to her, safe, every night?"_

_I glanced nervously at the crowd. I hadn't heard the vows before today. I saw my mother crying happily in the front row, holding a tissue up to her eyes in order to prevent her mascara from running too badly. I looked back at the woman in front of me, watching her smile waver slightly, and realised that everybody was waiting for me. _

_"Always, I do."_

_"And do you, Maura Dorthea Isles, take Jane Clementine Rizzoli, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, and never let her go, no mat__ter what may happen?"_

_"I do. Forever."_

_"You may kiss the bride!" _

_I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her perfect waist. _

_Everybody in the crowd clapped, laughing when I didn't let her go. When we finally pulled back, I grabbed her hand, holding it up, fingers locked with mine. She was finally mine. Korsak walked up and hugged Maura, and Frost came over and hugged me, then they switched. After that, the food began to come out, and we waited as everybody came up and congratulated us. Of course, Ma was first. Everybody after that was a blur. I remember barely getting a plate of some sort of chicken and finishing it, then the cake coming out. They cut into the beautiful cake, and everybody cheered. I scooped forkful of cake up and went to put it in her mouth. I got it in, and she chewed it, however, she happened to have frosting on the corner of her mouth. I leaned forward and kissed it, pulling back and licking the frosting off my lips. Then she grabbed a fork and placed a piece of cake perfectly into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed, rolling my eyes in bliss at how good the chocolate cake was._

_My wife laughed at my reaction. She took my hand, and the music started. We started dancing. Her movements were perfectly controlled, flowing. I knew that in comparison I looked jerky and horrible. _

_We danced the rest of the night away in each others arms._

I sighed happily, listening to Maura's slow, even breathing. I was content with knowing that we were waiting until morning.

There was always tomorrow.

And every day of forever after it.


End file.
